


Together Forever

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character dies but comes back, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Keith was mortally wounded and Shiro has to do something quick to save him.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/gifts).



> ANGST WARNING!
> 
> This was my last voting fic!!

“Shiro... I’m  _ hungry _ .” Keith huffed, pressed into Shiro’s chest. 

 

“I know baby, it’s because you got hurt.” Shiro whispered as he kept running. They were too far from their home base. No blood packs, and in the middle of a strange city.  _ Damn _ Lotor for leading them out of hiding. They don’t consume blood from humans, that asshole  _ knew _ it too!

 

“Am I dying again?” Keith said wearily, his voice barely audible. 

 

Shiro had tears streaming down his face at the words, he gripped Keith even tighter. “No Baby, you won’t die. I won’t allow that,  _ ever _ .”

 

Keith didn’t respond back, and Shiro started to feel as though he failed Keith. Except when he turned down a sharp corner he was face to face with a human. 

 

“Woah!” He remarked, stumbling backwards with wide eyes. “What are you  _ doing _ !? Is he  _ okay _ ?”

 

Shiro looked between this man and Keith. 

 

In the same moment the man reached out Shiro had him buy the neck. He caged him in a corner, letting loose a slew of pheromones to ease him into the bite. He held onto Keith as the hungry vampire smelled the human’s neck before licking at his jugular. The human shuttered, and soon Keith had sunk his teeth into the man. Shiro watched as his wound began to heal, and color return to Keith’s face. 

 

He was vaguely aware of the life being drained from the human under Keith’s fangs, but he was too focused on keeping Keith upright as his body mended back together to care. 

 

Until the human collapsed, Keith scrambling down to continue draining him. Shiro was shocked. He yanked Keith away from the human, having to knock him out to keep him from jumping at the human again. He listened for the heart beat of the human…  _ nothing _ . 

 

_ No!  _ He internally panicked. Shiro was tired of the bloodshed. He’d give this man another chance… Do what he should have done for Keith all those years ago. He bit his own wrist, pressing the bleeding cut to the anonymous man’s lips. His lips felt cool from the autumn air, and soft. For a moment Shiro thought he had allowed Keith to willingly murder someone while he stood by. Then the man began to lick at the bite. Soon he gulped it down, Shiro pulling it away once he decided the fieldling had enough. 

 

He knew soon this man would be in great pain, and that he needed to get Keith out of the city. With one man under each arm he ran. He didn’t stop running until he finally reached their home again. Shiro was afraid he wouldn’t make it in time. It’s common knowledge a fledgling couldn’t be in direct sunlight after just turning. 

 

He took them both down to the cellar. A king sized futon was on the floor in the large room. They also had a fully stocked kitchenette, along with a bathroom. He laid Keith first before putting the mystery man down next to him. He patted the man down, lucky to find a wallet still in his front pocket. 

 

_ Lance McClain. Born 07/28/2030...This means he was currently eighteen years old. _ If Shiro remembered the year correctly. 

 

The man, Lance, suddenly grabbed at his own neck. He started to scream, wail into the darkness of the room. His body was accepting the changes in an agonizing way. Lance was becoming a vampire. 

 

Shiro had never sired someone before. He wanted to sire Keith, but Lotor beat him to it. Zarkon had been the one to sire both Lotor and Shiro. 

 

Shiro used to be favored until Lotor schemed him into damnation. He killed Zarkon, and chased Shiro out of the clan. Keith had been Shiro's lover for a short time, but Shiro had refused to bite him. 

 

Keith had went to Lotor in hopes he would change him… and succeeded. It left Shiro feeling a deep sadness, and it wasn't until years later Keith found him again. He never stopped looking for Shiro, and denounced Lotor as his sire. He had a witch he found break Lotor's bond over him. 

 

And now Shiro was staring at a new fledgling he created... who was in immense pain. He went to the man's side, a careful hand stroking his head. The action  _ did _ seem to soothe Lance. His screams turned to whimpers, and he stopped grabbing at his neck. Shiro pulled Lance closer to him, and eventually even joined them both on the bed. 

 

Hours later Keith woke up, and was shocked to find another man in their bed. 

 

His stirring alerted Shiro who also woke up. “Keith?” 

 

“I killed him.” Keith stuttered out. 

 

Shiro had a forlorn look to him. “You did.” 

 

“You changed him?” Keith said with wide eyes. 

 

“I did.” Shiro let go of a heavy sigh. “Would you prefer if I hadn't?” 

 

Keith thought carefully for a moment. “No. I'm glad you did.” 

 

It was that moment Lance snapped up. Looking wildly around himself, eyes falling on Shiro. “Who are you?”

 

“I'm Shiro. The man behind you is Keith.” 

 

Lance sat as Shiro explained what happened, and who they were silently until Shiro finished. “So I'm a vampire, huh?” 

 

The light tone was not what Shiro, nor Keith was expecting. “Yes?” 

 

“That's okay… I saved… Keith was it?” Lance said, turning to look more at Keith. Keith shook his head yes. “I saved Keith. So even if I'm technically dead, I don't feel so bad.” 

 

“Are you… sure?” Keith asked, absolutely baffled. 

 

“Very. I was… I wasn't super well off. As a  _ human _ . God that sounds fucking weird.” Lance laughed. 

 

“We're still so incredibly sorry for stopping your human life.” Shiro said. 

 

“I'm glad you didn't just leave me there.” Lance huffed out a laugh. “I'm still… me. Just a bit different. I only feel a bit different… just thirsty for the most part.” 

 

___________________________

  
Lance took to vampirism extremely well, and didn't mind not going back to his human life… Years later Shiro and Keith finally asked Lance to be apart of their relationship. It almost brought Lance to tears when they asked him, because  _ they _ were his family now. He loved each of them immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> It was getting too long so I had to cut it before the smut or else I'd be here for another 1000 words and I have a lot of exchanges to get to so I'm Sorry.


End file.
